


У королев не бывает ног

by churchill



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Рэй уходил из морской пехоты, Нейт сказал ему:<br/>- Если что-то тебе будет нужно – любая помощь, поддержка, да все, что угодно – обязательно звони или приезжай.<br/>Рэй пропустил эти слова мимо ушей, считая, что вполне в состоянии самостоятельно справиться с любым дерьмом, в которое его занесет. Рэй тогда недооценил, каких масштабов дерьмо может достигать....</p>
            </blockquote>





	У королев не бывает ног

Когда Рэй уходил из морской пехоты, Нейт сказал ему:  
\- Если что-то тебе будет нужно – любая помощь, поддержка, да все, что угодно – обязательно звони или приезжай.  
Рэй тогда пропустил эти слова мимо ушей. Конечно, он слышал все эти байки про то, что уходя из морской пехоты не перестаешь быть морпехом. А бывших командиров не бывает, и все такое. Но никогда не воспринимал это всерьез, считая, что вполне в состоянии самостоятельно справиться с любым дерьмом, в которое его занесет. Рэй тогда недооценил, каких масштабов дерьмо может достигать.  
Его накрыло этим гребаным ПТСР не сразу. Наверное, через пару месяцев уже. Когда каждую ночь начал сниться Ирак с обязательной хуйней в конце, когда все погибают, или он сам лажает и не может никого спасти. Или все живы, но Брэд уходит, или умирает, или его ранят. И прочий хлам.  
После каждого такого сна, особенно, если снился Брэд, Рэй долго не мог отдышаться, лежа весь взмокший, ловя воспаленными, искусанными губами воздух, испытывая желание позвонить Брэду и устроить допрос, все ли у того в порядке. Потом Рэй ругал себя за слабость и забивал на это до следующей ночи.  
Самое хреновое было в том, что Брэд ему тоже не звонил. Ну, Рэй был в курсе, что у того все нормально. Да и не сомневался, случись что – ему сообщат одному из первых. Но пока Брэд словно пропал из зоны доступа и со всех радаров.  
Они так и не поговорили тогда, после Ирака. Рэй был уверен, что вот оно – между ними что-то есть и начинается. Но потом ему казалось, что он находит намеки и признаки там, где их нет. Рэй как-то даже пытался намекнуть Брэду, что в целом был бы не против, чтобы изменить их отношения, перевести их на другой уровень. Но тот среагировал как всегда – как Айсмен, короче. И что там творилось у него в башке, так и осталось непонятным. И эта гнетущая неопределенность продолжала висеть между ними. А сейчас Брэд не звонил совсем.  
Рэй метался между этими двумя проблемами – не вовремя выплывшим ПТСР и молчанием Брэда в эфире. Но даже тогда он не собирался звонить Нейту. А потом из-за своей хронической неспособности нормально выспаться он просто заснул за рулем и чуть не устроил аварию. И хрен бы с ней, с аварией, но во второй машине сидели дети – две девочки. Рэя спасли только рефлексы водителя, наработанные в Ираке, когда он водил хамви временами в почти бессознательном состоянии. И ему казалось тогда, что у него рефлексы уже как у лягушки. Если той отрубить голову, то она продолжит дергать лапками. А если Рэя оставить без башки, то он будет продолжать рулить.  
Но сейчас он чуть не въехал в бок этой машине, как раз там, где сидели дети. Женщина, которая была за рулем, выскочила и начала орать на Рэя. А потом осеклась, увидев его лицо. Она заткнулась, сказала, что ей некогда с этим инцидентом разбираться, и она ничего предъявлять не будет, раз все обошлось. Села обратно в машину и уехала.  
Рэй посмотрел на себя в зеркало и понял, что ей было чего пугаться. Он был бледный как смерть, с ввалившимся глазами и трагическим байроновским взглядом.  
Тогда Рэй плюнул на все и набрал Нейта.  
Нейт велел приезжать и выделил ему комнату в доме. Он жил один, и присутствие Рэя, похоже, его особо не смущало. Рэй знал, что Нейт – одиночка, и в обычной, мирной жизни к нему нужен правильный подход. Но у Рэя был обширный опыт укрощения Айсменов, он знал, когда надо вовремя заткнуться и оставить человека одного. А когда можно позволить себе звездеть и пиздеть. И, наверное, поэтому Нейт легко терпел его присутствие, занимаясь какими-то своими учебными делами, позволяя Рэю сидеть, уткнувшись в телевизор и просматривая кино. Рэя в этот раз сдвинуло на мультики, он смотрел все подряд - Диснея, мультфильмы какой-то французской компании, япошек, старые мультики про трансформеров, и тихо тащился от этого. Нейт только посмеивался и ничего не говорил.  
Спать в одной постели они начали где-то ночи через три, когда Рэй понял, что все равно не может заснуть от кошмаров. Он просто перешел из своей комнаты в спальню Нейта, забрался в постель, прижался к нему, обнимая его, как плюшевого медведя, и вырубился, наконец.  
Нейт тогда ничего не сказал. Но потом, когда собирался идти спать, то сообщал об этом Рэю, выжидательно глядя на него. Рэй иногда шел в постель сразу, иногда позже, когда Нейт уже успевал заснуть, и пристраивался к нему спящему, чтобы обнять и отрубиться.  
Рэй подозревал, что у Нейта та же фигня с ПТСР, что и у него. И тот тоже лучше высыпается с наглой рэевской тушкой в постели. Между ними ничего такого не было. Хотя Рэй просыпался иногда со стояком, подозревал, что это же бывает и у Нейта, но предпочитал сбегать в душ и там решать все своими силами.  
А еще Нейт классно пах. Рэю очень нравилось утыкаться ему в отросшие волосы или в плечо. Ему нравилось, как от Нейта пахнет чем-то хвойным и горьким. Рэй перенюхал содержимое всех бутылок у Нейта в ванной и нашел тот самый гель для душа, но понял, что так вкусно им пахнет именно от Нейта.  
Так они подвисли в каком-то безвременье, пока в одно утро Нейт не сообщил, что вечером приедет Майк. Появление Майка было сюрпризом для Рэя. Нет, он, конечно, помнил, насколько Ганни и ЭлТи были спаяны как команда в Ираке. Но как-то не переносил это на жизнь за пределами МП. Если они с Брэдом дружили там и продолжали бы делать это на гражданке, то всем это было бы понятно. А вот Майк и Нейт в гражданском варианте как-то плохо сочетались между собой. Хотя потом Рэй покрутил в голове некоторые моменты и решил, что такие, как у Майка с Нейтом, отношения просто так на войне не оставишь.  
Майк приехал ближе к вечеру. Спокойный, загорелый, какой-то надежный. Рэй вдруг резко осознал, насколько старше их всех был Майк. В Ираке эта херня ощущалась не так сильно. А тут вдруг это стало так явно – Майк уже давно очень взрослый, и на самом деле хорошо знает, чего хочет. И уж точно его не глючит от ПТСР и каких-то невнятных неопределенностей в отношениях с кем бы то ни было. Хотя с кем он там был в отношениях, Рэю было неизвестно.  
Они ужинали вечером, все было хорошо. Они болтали о всяком разном, пока Рэй вдруг не поймал взгляд Майка, которым тот смотрел на Нейта. И в нем было такое неприкрытое обещание… ну то самое обещание, что Рэй просто не сдержался:  
\- Да, ладно! Не может быть!  
Нейт удивленно глянул на Рэя. Майк усмехнулся, и было ясно - он понял, что Рэй имеет в виду.  
\- Рэй? – вопросительно протянул Нейт  
\- Блядь, а мы ржали над этим! Думали, какая смешная шутка про мамочку и папочку взвода.  
Нейт не стал отнекиваться или как-то отмазываться. Просто улыбнулся и перевел разговор на что-то другое. Рэй заткнулся на эту тему, но теперь он точно считывал все, что происходило между этими двумя, и понимал, что его это странным образом заводит. Майк ласкал Нейта взглядом, почти не скрываясь. Нейт легко улыбался в ответ, прикусывая губы. И этот обмен взглядами, намеками и обещаниями, почти как танец двоих, создавал ощутимое напряжение в воздухе. Рэй ловился на эту волну, тащился от нее и видел, что эти двое слишком хорошо понимают, что делают.  
Когда вечером они собрались расходиться спать, Рэй свалил первым, проигнорировав вопросительный взгляд Нейта. Он добрался до гостевого душа, натянул на влажное тело пижамные штаны, которые были в его вещах, и в таком виде поперся в спальню Нейта.  
В спальне неярко горел ночник, освещая комнату приглушенным теплым светом, создавая игру теней в углах. Майк с Нейтом лежали на кровати в очень недвусмысленном положении. Майк закрывал своим телом Нейта и целовал его, шаря руками где-то в районе нейтовских бедер. Нейт тихо ему шептал:  
\- Майк, я так скучал.  
Когда Рэй хлопнул дверью и нагло улегся на свободную половину кровати, Майк повернулся в его сторону.  
\- Не могу спать один, - непринужденно заявил Рэй. Вообще, ему бы в голову не пришло жаловаться на это, но другой веской причины, чтобы прийти в эту спальню, в данный момент не нашлось.  
Майк посмотрела на Нейта.  
\- Он спал здесь? - Майк вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
Нейт кивнул:  
\- У него были кошмары. Мы спали вместе.  
\- Прекратите обсуждать меня, как мебель, - попытался возмутиться Рэй.  
\- Пусть остается, не помешает, - сказал Нейт и снова втянул Майка в поцелуй.  
Рэй сначала задохнулся от негодования, а потом забил. Возмущаться было незачем – его не выставили, играть в оскорбленную невинность никто не собирался. Рэй смотрел, как в свете ночника Майк обцеловывает Нейта, спускается ниже, оттягивает резинку пижамных штанов и берет у него в рот, и думал, что это как-то просто неприлично возбуждающе. Ему и в голову не приходило, что можно так задрочиться на Ганни, отсасывающего их лейтенанту.  
Рэя несло, и хотя он уже давно не принимал никакие стимуляторы, но его мозг словно вспомнил те пути, которыми действовал в экстремальной ситуации, и впал в то же неистовое безумство. А эта ситуация явно относилась к разряду экстремальных.  
\- Блядь, пиздец! Держите меня семеро! Это же, как оказаться в постели со своими родителями! Хотя нет, фу, - Рэй в этом месте решил, что все-таки перегнул палку. Мысль о матери, занимающейся сексом с его отцом, вызывала отвращение. А с этих двоих его определенно штырило и возбуждало. – Ну, это как обнаружить, что у английской королевы есть пизда, и она ее иногда использует. Черт! Нет! – Рэй поморщился, вспомнив про английскую королеву и подумав, что она и мысли о сексе рядом – это прямой путь к неизлечимой душевной травме. – Короче, вы, блядь, как Ганни и ЭлТи, которые, оказывается, ебутся!  
До Рэя вдруг дошло, что весь свой мыслительный процесс он озвучил вслух. Потому что Майк, увлеченно ласкающий Нейта и лапающий его везде, где мог дотянуться, выпустил член изо рта и покачал головой.  
\- Нейт, я думаю, что его надо как-то заткнуть.  
Нейт согласно кивнул, выбрался из-под Майка и развернулся в сторону Рэя. И Рэй испытал почти непреодолимое желание отползти и окопаться. А потом не отсвечивать. Потому что Нейт выглядел как хищник, который увидел добычу. Нет, Рэй знал, конечно, что Нейт вовсе не милашка. И его готовили к тому, чтобы быть кадровым офицером, который способен послать людей на смерть и убивать сам. Но вот его почти девичьи губы и проникновенные светло-зеленые глаза как-то скрадывали это ощущение. Рэй слышал все эти истории про Нейта, который строил свое же непосредственное начальство. Но пропускал мимо ушей, считая их несколько преувеличенными.  
Сейчас Рэй понял, как он пиздецки ошибался. Нейт плавно перетек в его сторону и начал реализовывать план по затыканию Рэя. Сначала он это сделал с помощью настойчивого поцелуя. Рэй действительно замолчал, потому что неудобно разговаривать с чужим и очень наглым языком во рту. А еще потому, что Нейт целовался как надо. Дальше в плане, видимо, стоял пункт «трахнуть Рэя». Нейт развернул Рэя на живот, стянул с него штаны, почти небрежно ощупал скользкими от смазки пальцами, растягивая, придавил Рэя собой, пока натягивал на себя презерватив, и почти сразу вставил. Рей попытался дернуться, но не успел, прижатый к кровати телом Нейта, да и с чужого члена в заднице соскочить было затруднительно.  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул Рэй. Было больно, хотя и терпимо. Вопить о поруганной чести было поздно. Рэй сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать и хотя бы немного расслабиться. А Нейт остановился, просунул руку Рэю под бедра и начал поглаживать ему опавший член, а потом начал двигаться очень легкими толчками,  
\- Прости, не сдержался, - прошептал Нейт Рэю на ухо. А Рэй подумал, что им всем, похоже, очень повезло, что Нейт так круто умеет контролировать вот эту сволочную часть своей личности.  
Когда член у Рэя снова затвердел от настойчивой ласки Нейта, а еще от легких движений члена в рэевской заднице, Нейт словно отпустил себя и начал трахать свободно и сильно. У Рэя от избытка ощущений снова начало клинить мозг.  
\- Черт, Нейт, я думал, что ты спокойный и сдержанный, как непробиваемая скала. А вот сейчас ты меня просто ебешь. Твой член таранит меня в жопу, и у меня этот… как его… - Рэй не успел выдать хитрозавернутое продолжение про когнитивный диссонанс и понял, что снова думает вслух, потому что Нейт почти лег на него, продолжая двигаться в таком же жестком ритме, и засунул свои пальцы Рэю в рот.  
Это оказалось охеренно действенной штукой для затыкания всех монологов сразу – и внутренних, и внешних. Длинные, офигенно красивые пальцы Нейта у Рэя во рту. Сильные, ровные, чуть солоноватые на вкус. Нет, конечно, Рэй никогда не дрочил на эти пальцы, да ему бы и в голову такое не пришло! А, кроме того, у Брэда пальцы были ничуть не хуже. Правда, какие они на вкус, Рэю выяснить не довелось. Но Рэй вдруг иррационально начал надеяться, что это только временная недоработка.  
А сейчас у него во рту были пальцы Нейта, Рэй увлеченно посасывал и облизывал их языком, а еще он жалобно поскуливал и подмахивал задницей насколько мог, почти придавленный Нейтом к кровати. Тот оказался неожиданно огромным и совсем не милым, потому что трахал он Рэя жестко и ровно, доставая своим членом черт его знает докуда. Рэй не мог вспомнить, что там в анатомии находится в этих местах, и как это все называется. Но по ощущениям это было пиздецки круто. А еще Нейт в какой-то момент стал весь мокрый и горячий, он покусывал Рэя за шею, обводил языком позвонки, и Рэя просто плющило от этого всего.  
Тут Нейт остановился и хрипло сказал:  
\- Майк, заменишь меня? Не то я сейчас кончу.  
Рэй хотел возмущенно сказать, что его опять тут передвигают вместо мебели. Но не успел, потому что из-за ощущений у него вдруг выключилась способность говорить. А еще потому, что почувствовал в себе Майка, член у которого был больше. Майк вздернул Рэя за бедра и сходу начал трахать так, что все, что мог делать Рэй, это только стонать. От резких и сильных движений члена внутри, а еще от того, что изменился угол, под которым Майк его трахал, Рэй кончил почти сразу, не в состоянии даже как-то сопротивляться этому. Рэй кончал, как ему казалось, очень долго, почти целую вечность. Его медленно отпускало, и перед глазами плавали радужные круги.  
\- Блядь, я всегда думал, что круги перед глазами - это метафора, - каким-то чужим голосом пробормотал Рэй. Майк усмехнулся и вышел из него, мягко поцеловав куда-то в плечо.  
Рэй расслабленно растекся по кровати и повернул голову в сторону Ганни и ЭлТи. А эти двое, наконец-то, добрались друг до друга. Майк уже успел разложить Нейта и трахал теперь его. Он упирался руками в запястья Нейта, фиксируя его руки, двигался медленно, наклонялся к Нейту и что-то шептал ему на ухо. Рэю было не слышно, но он и не вслушивался. Нейт согласно мотал головой и поворачивался, ловя в поцелуе губы Майка.  
Они красиво смотрелись вместе – большой и жилистый Майк с татуированной спиной и Нейт, тоже мускулистый, но оставляющий ощущение какой-то породистости.  
\- Майк, так хорошо, - сдавленно простонал Нейт.  
А Рэй понимал, что после своего оглушительного оргазма, он, черт возьми, сейчас снова начнет возбуждаться. Но комментировать это вслух уже не хотелось, чтобы не нарушить картину, свидетелем которой он был. Майк двигался неспешно, было видно, как по накачанной спине перекатываются мышцы, и при каждом движении напрягаются бедра. Нейт время от времени стонал и мотал головой, волосы у него были влажные, и щеки порозовели.  
\- Сильнее, Майк, - попросил Нейт. Майк подтянул руки Нейта ближе, продолжая удерживать их, лег на него полностью, прикусил его за шею и начал двигаться резко и жестко, усиливая темп. Нейт как-то хрипло зарычал, упираясь лбом в кровать, а потом резко обмяк. Майк приподнялся, вытаскивая из него член, стянул презерватив и несколькими сильными движениями додрочил себе, забрызгивая спину и задницу Нейта спермой. Он уперся лбом в мокрую спину Нейта, подышал, успокаиваясь, поцеловал и откатился вбок.  
\- Опять пометил меня всеми способами, - усмехнулся Нейт Майку и потянулся к нему за поцелуем. – Придется идти в душ.  
Нейт поднялся и ушел в ванную. А Майк улыбнулся Рэю.  
\- Тоже пойдешь?  
Рей отрицательно покачал головой, подумав, что душ и завтра никто не отберет, а вот в сон клонит его прямо сейчас.  
\- Тогда иди сюда, - Майк похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, притянул к себе Рэя ближе, обнимая, проводя рукой по спине. – Спим.  
Рэй уже сквозь сон услышал, как из душа вернулся Нейт, влажный, прохладный, пахнущий снова тем самым горьким и хвойным, лег с другой стороны от Рэя и тоже обнял его.  
Когда Рэй проснулся утром, Майка и Нейта уже в постели не было. Рэй потряс головой и подумал:  
\- Вот блядь, ни хуя себе, разобрался с ПТСР, называется.  
В этот раз он думал про себя, а не вслух. Тело было расслабленным, мышцы приятно тянуло, задница немного саднила, настроение было прекрасным, а ночью ему точно ничего не снилось.  
Рэй не знал, как он будет разговаривать и смотреть на этих двоих с утра. Но все оказалось по-семейному мило. Майк кормил его завтраком и расспрашивал о делах и планах, Нейт улыбался, уткнувшись в экран ноутбука. Жизнь была восхитительна. Темным пятном в ней оставался, только, мать его за ногу, Колберт, он же Айсмен, он же сука-такая-которая-не-звонит.  
\- Позвони ему сам, - сказал вдруг Нейт, словно читая мысли Рэя.  
\- С чего бы, - буркнул Рэй.  
\- Я думаю, что он просто боится тебя дергать. Чтобы ты привык к жизни на гражданке и все такое, - Нейт посмотрел на Рэя, потом перевел взгляд на Майка, и тот согласно кивнул. Рэй решил, что, похоже, совет ему был дан из какого-то их совместного опыта, и к нему стоит прислушаться.  
Днем он уехал от Нейта, подумав, что надо поиметь совесть и оставить уже их наедине. Тем более, что Майк приехал ненадолго, а потом снова собирался в очередную командировку.  
Вечером Рэй набрал Брэда. Тот почти сразу взял трубку. И очень долго не отпускал Рэя с линии, расспрашивая осторожно о делах и так же иносказательно рассказывая о том, где он, и что у них там происходит. Разведчик, одним словом.  
И в конце разговора сказал:  
\- Рэй, у меня отпуск через месяц. Я тут подумал… может… - Брэд на другом конце провода замялся.  
\- Может, мы проведем его вместе, - автоматически закончил Рэй.  
\- Ну да, - растеряно отозвался Брэд.  
«Сука!» - подумал Рэй. – «Сука, которая ебет мне мозг! Неужели!»  
\- Посмотрим на твое поведение, - ответил Рэй. – Но в целом, я не против.  
Брэд облегченно рассмеялся и начал прощаться.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Брэд, - с чувством сказал Рэй, когда уже положил трубку. – Даже у английской королевы есть пизда, и она ее иногда использует по назначению!  
Причем тут английская королева было не понятно совсем. Но одно Рэй знал точно – если даже Ганни с ЭлТи трахаются, то им с Брэдом сам Бог велел.

**Author's Note:**

> * Название – аллюзия на трилогию В. Неффа с таким же названием. Там был весь из себя прекрасный главный герой – смелый, умный, красивый, любимый женщинами. Но встревал в разные приключения и неприятности, потому что не верил в распространенное тогда убеждение о том, что «у королев не бывает ног». Аллюзия собственно на саму фразу про королев. Тогда считалось, что они настолько прекрасные и возвышенные создания, что им не присущи какие-то низменные физиологические подробности. А, значит, у королев «не было ног». 
> 
> Примечание: автор с большим уважением и восхищением относится к английской королеве.


End file.
